Gateway to paradise
by VoidlingCharles
Summary: Max and Fang leave the flock to start their own life together. Though they are still unsure of their relationship status, new enemies from beyond arrive to complicate their lives. It's been three years since the last end of the world incident. It's up to them to save the world once again and prepare for intense combat. MUST READ. Updated as often as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Gateway to paradise**

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson. I do not own any of the ideas taken from various Japanese and American anime/cartoons.

Theme of the chapter: Just because the planet is safe, doesn't mean the _world_ is safe.

The Kai-Shin Saga

Chapter 1: Farewell flock

Max POV

The sun was about to rise. We didn't have much time. Fang packed all the stuff we needed into a small knapsack. It had been almost three years since the flock ran into danger. Nevertheless, today was the day. I turned to my closest friend.

"Fang, where did you leave the note?" I whispered.

His midnight eyes remained still. He motioned over to Dylan, who was sleeping against a tree. It was the flocks decision to travel the world. Unfortunately, Fang and I were only planning to tag along until we hit Siberia. Everyone knew that there was no questioning Max and Fang. We were treated like one, and as one. Mentally, we were the equivalent to one being. Years ago, Iggy realized that some day, Fang and I would leave the flock. They were growing older, and Fang and I were getting closer. Though Dylan had suffered for many months, he knew that although he was created for me, Fang was superior. And in _every_ way I might add!

Fang pinned the note to the tree Dylan was leaning on. He nodded and pointed towards the sky. It was time. Though we were only 18 years old, we knew that in order too live out our lives, we had to leave the flock behind. Iggy, being the only one capable of understanding, knew that being in the flock was holding us back from having a future together. Not that Fang and I are a couple or anything... er... but I suppose we could easily pass for that. After all, there's no denying we've shared kisses with each other in the past. Not to mention beds... hehe don't get the wrong idea!

Fang spread his wings. A full 20 feet now. Mines were a little shorter at 18 feet. We figured that they'd stop growing eventually... but it seems like they keep extending. Fangs wings were thinner and sharper at the ends. We always figured Fang had wings made for speed, but he resembled the simple raven. His black wings made my brown spotted wings looks delicate, but I didn't mind. After all, mines do have more power.

We jumped from the ground and soared upwards.

"Follow me" He said in a small voice. I smiled and attempted to keep up with him.

Fang was flying towards the west. Though his speed had surpassed mine over the years, it still didn't change the fact that I was capable of traveling at extreme speed. At any moment, I could easily pass Fang. The problem is that I have no idea where he's going.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Fang slowed down so that our wings were touching.

"Ural mountains. I remember seeing a bunch of caves not to far from the start of the chain." He said with a serious look.

"It's a good start" I agreed. We weren't geography experts but being in the middle of a mountain chain seems like a good hiding spot for a bird kid duo.

The sun finally began to rise. Flying at this altitude, we could see the mountains approaching. Although I felt free, I couldn't help but feel this pain in my heart. I left the flock forever, and left only a note behind. Not that I would never get to see them again but, seeing them anytime soon would eliminate the point of leaving in the first place. I looked over to Fang, who now started to descend. I couldn't help but notice how long his solid black hair had gotten. His muscles appeared to be bulging out of his arms. Not that Fang wasn't always muscular, but it seemed like he became a great deal stronger after Dylan had first arrived. It was as if he hit puberty all over again!

Before I had time to fly down over to Fang, he spun around in mid air. Now flying on his back, he shot me one of his rare smiles and stopped moving.

I panicked for a second as I was forced to use all my strength to stop.

"You idiot I could have hit you!" I snarled. Fang held his position. We were now face to face, flapping our wings about five thousand feet off the ground.

Suddenly, he moved closer until our foreheads were touching. I hadn't expected Fang to pull a move like this. Well at least not yet.

"The sun is rising" He whispered in my ear, as if trying to hide his voice so no one else could hear.

"So it is". I stated, not giving in to Fangs attempts to seduce me.

Fang chuckled. He wrapped one hand around my waist, and the other around my neck. He took my sarcasm as a challenge. My heart rate jumped. I was already starting to breathe heavily. I didn't want to give Fang the satisfaction of hearing my weakness. I tried to relax.

But it was to late...

My wings were unable to flap anymore while he was gently holding me. He moved his head back and placed me on his chest. My cheeks started to burn as he held me tighter. This was one of the most awkward hugs I've ever had with Fang. But it felt nice. I allowed myself to feel his muscular torso now surrounding my upper body.

Fang sighed. "The sunrise never gets old."

I looked up so that our eyes would meet. "Not that I have a problem, but could we go down now?"

Fang read my eyes. He saw that something wasn't right. "You don't think its the right time to act like this?" He questioned.

"Well, no... er... I don't know. I was hoping we could settle down somewhere first before we started to you know..." I blushed.

To my surprise, Fang let out a loud laugh. "No I don't know. Please enlighten me on what you were thinking" He teased.

I angrily pushed Fang away and allowed myself to fall from the sky. Fang chased down after me. Although he was joking around, I could tell he understood what I was _really thinking_. I couldn't get the flock out of my mind. Just leaving them like that didn't feel right. Fang and I had planned to this for a really long time, yet everything just doesn't seem right anymore.

"It's only been an hour that we left them" Fang protested.

I let out a sigh. I didn't know what to tell him. I looked down towards the mountains. Maybe I just needed some time to forget?

"I know, maybe settling down peacefully in the mountains will make you forget." He said soothingly.

I glared back upwards. I hated it when he read my mind like that. I mean it's not like he has mind reading powers like Angel. Come to think of it I hope she doesn't try to get into my mind now that we left!

"I guess you're right" I just couldn't stay mad at Fang.

After all he's just too _perfect_.

Harpie POV

"How strange. This planet has three great power levels." The first Harpie said with an evil look in his eye.

"Impossible! We checked this planet ten thousand years ago! How could Earth have obtained such great powers!" The second Harpie yelled.

"I'm not sure. It's a good thing this planet is home to the Valley of the kings." The first Harpie smiled.

The second Harpie recoiled in shock. "WHAT! That means our leader rules over this planet as well!"

"Not exactly. If you've payed attention back at home, you would know that the Pharaoh locked him up in the spirit realm." The first Harpie closed his eyes. "You see the Pharaoh was the appointed human with enough energy to seal a section of the spirit realm within certain boundaries. The Pharaoh sealed our leader in the pyramid of light. The Pharaohs boundaries were within the Valley of the kings. Though our great race built the pyramids to gather energy, we've allowed the native humans of this planet to gain access to such energy. They call it sorcery."

The second Harpie shook his head. "Our leader is infinitely strong, why didn't he just break the seal of the pyramid of light to free himself?"

"Nobody knows." The first Harpie replied. "Regardless, we are not here to speak of our ancient leader, but to spread our authority within this quadrant of the universe. We must go down to eliminate the powers."

A machine with dazzling lights flickered in the Harpie's hand. They were soaring in space, now heading through Earth's atmosphere.

"The first two powers seem to be located on the Northern side of the planet. We'll eliminate them first."

Suddenly, the two Harpies changed form. They now resembled giant vultures as they flew towards the two powers.

Fang POV

The sound of tearing rushed through my ears. I opened my eyes. Max and I had landed in a cave. She was sleeping quietly on my chest. I nudged her trying to wake her up.

"Hmmmmm?" She moaned.

"Max wake up... something is coming! It's really fast!" I panicked. I've had never heard anything like it before. I ran out of the cave and looked towards the lush, blue sky. I saw two dots approaching the mountains.

Max got up. Her eyes widened as she realized the magnitude of the sound. It was huge.

"What do you think they are? Itex creations?" She asked while looking at the dots.

"They're really far, but still fast. Not even raptor vision could help us" I stated.

"You didn't answer the question..." Max frowned.

"No they aren't from Earth." I replied. "I'm sure of it. There haven't been any threats in the past three years and besides those aren't machines, those are animals."

"How are you so sure!?" Max screamed. Fear began to overwhelm her as the sound got louder. "Since when do you talk this much!?"

"Since aliens decided to come straight for us!" I replied. The fear was now obvious in my voice. I didn't want to worry Max, but I'm sure she already knew. We've never felt this... this power? It was as if the air around us gave off a feeling. A dark feeling. The ground began to tremble.

"Sh*t they're here!" Max cried.

Instinctively, I grabbed Max and held her tightly. I used my arm to shield us from the wind. It was like the world was beginning to end.

...Seconds later it stopped.

The dots were no longer dots. I popped my head up only to see two giant winged beasts. They resembled giant... vultures? Their cricket beaks and dark feathers were a sight to behold. The winged beasts remained stationary. They flapped their wings above us, like they were waiting for us to react.

"What should we do?" I whispered to Max. She gripped my arm tightly. I felt her body shaking. We've never seen anything like this. Even the invincible Maximum Ride was scared to death.

"Guess we fight them?" She suggested. I gave a quick nod. Whatever these creatures were, they obviously didn't come here to play.

Before Max and I had time to engage, one of the winged beasts shot a light beam towards us. I gasped but soon realized that the beam didn't affect me. I looked over to Max.

"AH" She screeched in pain. I looked down at her leg, only to see a hole shot _right through_ her leg.

In fury, I stood in front of Max and extended my wings. The beasts winced. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU OVER GROWN BIRD SH*T" I yelled.

The beasts didn't react. It was as if they didn't understand. That's when it hit me. They're aliens aren't they? They did come straight down from the sky! They probably don't understand English.

Of course it was only for a few short seconds that I thought I was right until one of the beasts laughed. _Laughed! A bird laughing!?_

"Don't be angry. We're only here to kill you." The vulture stated in a powerful voice.

I heard Max groan in pain. She was starting to lose a ton of blood, and there was nothing she could do. Even with our naturally fast healing, having a hole right through your leg is still a bit much.

With that being said, I had no other options. I had to fight. Without hesitation, I flew upward and landed a punch to the first vulture, followed by a kick to the other one. Both birds squawked in pain. It didn't look like I had done much to them though.

The second vulture voluntarily reacted, and headbutted me right in the chest. I tumbled to the ground, like a rock. This was like a sparrow fighting against a condor. We aren't even in the same league of strength! And to think we've dealt with tons of weapons and powerful opponents in the past!

Now that Max and I were both on the ground, the winged beasts prepared to kill us both. The air around us started to feel thick and heavy to breathe. The first vulture was charging up a large light beam. Was this really the end?

My mind had no time to understand what was happening. My body however had a different opinion. I jumped over to Max and hugged her. I covered her body from head to toe with my own. I could still hear her moaning, but she was unable to move. Tears started to form in my eyes. Max had little understanding of what was going on, as she struggled to fight off her pain. It was all over.

The vulture let out a cry and shot the beam towards us. I closed my eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

What the? Why aren't we dead yet? I turned back to the enemies, only this time I couldn't see them. A man with a dark navy blue suit stood right in the way of the light beam. He continued to gather the light from the beam, as if he was absorbing it using his palm. When the vulture finished, the man knocked the light beam away from our cave and towards the surrounding mountains. On collision, there was a large explosion. It had taken only an instant for the smoke to clear up, and by then a massive crater was left behind.

"You boys should really watch where you shoot." The man said.

The vultures exchanged looks. "So you're the third power" The first vulture said.

The man shrugged. He lifted his hands and directed his palms to the vultures.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed, and let out two purple balls of light from his palms. With incredible speed, the balls smashed into the vultures. All you could hear was sound of an explosion. The winged beasts had vanished.

I loosened my grip on Max and stared into her eyes. Her warm chocolate eyes told me that she would be ok, but somehow I knew she wouldn't.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a strangled voice. Her breathing became heavy again.

"Well no, but at least we weren't blown to bits." She smiled. The hole in her leg was still bleeding, but at least a scab was starting to form. Max had left a giant pool of blood. I kissed her forehead for reassurance.

The man cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

* * *

**AN: Hope you aren't confused. It's not to hard to follow I hope. This story gets even more complicated, along with more FAX.**


	2. I'll be your mentor

**Gateway to paradise**

Story/Fanfic based on the Maximum Ride novel series. Romance/Adventure.

Created by: GDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and some references and characters in this fanfic story belong to James Patterson. I do not own any of the ideas taken from various Japanese and American anime/cartoons.

Theme of the chapter: Energy decides strength. Brawn's and brains are just forms of strength.

The Kai-Shin Saga

Chapter 2: I'll be your mentor

Max POV

His long hair fell along the sides of his neck. It was thick black hair with a blueish tint. His face had light skin. Now that he was turned around to face Fang and I, I got to look at his eyes. They were greyish blue, a very strange mix considering it almost looked like he was blind. He seemed serious, but patient. He stood up straight, slightly taller than Fang, but his body was lean. Fang was lean too, but he was...beefier... because of his upper body muscles, unlike this new guy who was wearing baggy clothes. His dark navy blue suit, which was hanging on to him by a belt buckle, gave the impression that he was wearing a cape. The sleeves were baggy so it was impossible to tell how his true body looked like. Well at least he was cute.

"So what's your name?" Fang who was now leaning on the cave wall with his arms crossed, asked.

The man smiled. He looked like he was at least 20 years old. He walked over to where Fang was standing, and observed Fang, like he was a specimen of some sort.

"Like what you see?" Fang snorted. Yeah if you're referring to that overinflated ego then no I thought to myself.

The man turned to me. "Don't feel the need to be the alpha male. I'll win by a long shot. You're new to the game." Though he was speaking to Fang, his eyes were beaming right through me.

Fang seemed a little angry now. I'm not sure why he was acting so weird around this guy. It was as if Fang felt threatened by him.

"My name is Zane" He said, smirking.

"Max" I replied. I shot Fang a look. He better not start acting like a baby.

He sighed. "Fang".

Zane looked away for a second. "Max and Fang. Sounds like a catchy name for a duality."

I nodded. "Thank you. And not only for that, but for saving our lives back their."

The typical Fang would've been more excited about meeting someone with more strength than him, yet he seemed more closed, so I decided to speak up. Zane didn't respond.

He took a deep breath. "You two are fairly strong. We could do something about that", Zane said.

He threw his suit on the floor, and stretched. Zane was wearing a baggy, solid black undershirt with black skinny jeans. It was as if he had a Fang mode button under his sleeve. That dark black clothing style...

"What do you mean? It's not like we could shoot light rays out of our hands like you can." Fang stated.

I grinned. Using reverse psychology into making Zane tell us how he was... stronger... than us.

"If you want to know how to do it just ask... I'll teach you". He stood in the light coming from the edge of the cave.

"Wait you could teach us that?", I asked in awe. "Isn't it like magic? I mean seriously unless you're some sort of machine...".

Zane shook his head. "Its pure energy. Energy takes on many forms. My energy has a purple color.", He chuckled.

"Energy? You mean like the power living things use you move and function? Like that energy?" Fang asked.

"Hm. That's the one. Actually I think humans had a way of controlling energy... I think they called it martial arts...", Zane hesitated.

"Ok but humans that learn martial arts don't know how to shoot energy out of their hands." I pointed out. "And are you implying you aren't human?"

From the side, I thought I saw Zane's cheeks turn pink, but maybe it was the sun light. "No I am!", he cleared his throat, "I've just managed to exploit my limits and exceed the regular human. Oh and as for martial artists, generally WE humans have low power levels, meaning that the energy we generate for external use is very small. So we can't create balls of energy. Of course there are exceptions like us, that have larger power levels. You two are... bird human hybrids? And I've practiced my whole life at specifically controlling energy."

He turned back to face Fang and I. I gave a slight nod. I understood his explanation, but everything seemed so _strange_. Our world put so much faith in education and knowledge, yet we still come out as weaklings compared to intelligent life from other_ planets_. I mean those winged things that attacked us not only had advanced technology, but their physical capabilities completely squashed ours. Yet we're considered super strong freaks!

"Oh and for the record, you could shoot energy from anywhere in your body. But using your hands allows you to control it." Zane looked towards the mountains. "Observe.".

He opened his mouth and let a yellow energy beam. He shot it at the farthest visible mountain. All you heard was BOOM. Though it was hard to see, my raptor vision allowed me to catch rocks tumbling to the ground.

Fang picked up Zane's suit. "This thing... it feels like a jacket! Why is so damn heavy?". Fang tossed it to me.

I caught it with both my hands and felt the jacket hit my chest. "Ouch! This really is heavy... like whoa..." I couldn't understand why someone would wear a jacket this heavy.

"Fifty pounds." Zane stated.

"FIFTY! Is it bullet proof?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No it just helps increase my power level overtime.". He took the suit from my hands and put it back on.

"Ok well what's your power level? And what are our power levels?" Fang moved in closer to me. He sat down next to where I resting, and wrapped his arm around me.

"The average human has a tiny power level. Between 1-2 units. The power level system is sort of a universal ranking mechanism, which is why every single human could be placed in between 1-2 units. _Our _race is weak. A human with a firearm has a power level of 4-5 units depending on the strength of the weapon. You two have power levels of 250." Zane smiled.

"Wow we're that much stronger? I didn't think we got that much stronger in the past years... I thought we were always multiple times stronger than a regular man, but like up to 250 times stronger! That's insane!" I couldn't believe that Fang and I were that strong.

"How about the winged beasts?" Fang asked, refusing to feel joy in having a high power level.

Zane coughed. "1014 each...".

Fang and I exchanged looks. "You took them out with one hit each...-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Those were very strong blasts, and I'm barely stronger than those Harpies. That was more of a lucky break." Zane explained.

By Fang's facial expression I could tell he thought Zane was lying. But he had no reason to lie, so why shouldn't we believe him. After all he did say he works with energy. Maybe Zane turned out to be a super human!

"Harpies... interesting name." Fang got up and paced around Zane.

"They're these carnivorous energy creatures. Their true form looks like a humanoid with vicious animal features. I can't explain them since I've never actually seen one. They have the power to shape-shift, they choose what they look like. They can also live in space, as they're the closest race of intelligent life you could get to energy. They're basically living energy fields." Zane backed away from Fang.

"So they chose to look like giant birds?" Why couldn't they just travel as energy?

Zane sighed. "Well looking like a bird in the sky is a lot safer than looking like a ball of light."

"What did these Harpies want wi-" Fang started but was dismissed by Zane.

Zane kept his hand up in a stop sign. "Enough questions. We could go on for days. Everything will be clear in time...".

This time Zane completely walked out of the cave and started to climb the mountain. He hopped very high for a regular man, jumping over 3-4 foot ledges. "I'll be back soon. In the mean time you two have fun with whatever you were doing" He winked.

I blushed a little but decided to let it slide. My wound was already looking a whole lot better. Fang had already came to support me. He stood behind me so my head was lying on his chest. He held me by my waist.

"Looks like he's planning to stick around." Fang broke the silence.

"We could learn from him. He's strong, smart and cute! Too bad he's a terrible liar. All this mystery... who knows what he's hiding." I stated.

I heard Fang's heart beat rise. I looked at his face, which seemed a little colder. "Cute" he muttered.

"That's not jealousy I hear is it Fang?" I teased. His eyes looked away.

"You're allowed to admire whoever you want. Even if they are nerds who spend time killing aliens by shooting purple light." Fang laughed.

"Shut it... you're just jealous" I limped away from Fang.

He chased after me and picked me up. I instantly tried to fight it, but there wasn't much I could do, his grip was too strong and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't be that way" He said as he took in my scent. His nose touched my cheek and then traveled down my neck.

"Hmmmmm ok fine. Admit that you want me, no admit that you need me!" I giggled.

"Need you?" He questioned. "Since when do you need me to say that... are you getting softer inside?"

I frowned. Hearing Fang say something like that would make me happy, but seeing as he found it so strange and out of character I guess there was no point.

Fang read my eyes. "Max? Max I need you." He smiled.

"I don't believe you." I said. "Prove it.".

Fang snorted. "Fine with me". He let me down and started to unzip his pants.

"FANG YOU DIRTY, HORNY, LITTLE... ER CHILD that's not what I meant, I already know about that!" I snapped.

"Oh you did? By the way your insults are getting sloppier. You need more practice." Fang zipped up his pants and scratched his chin.

"Yeah I'll be a million times better after I'm done with you..." I murmured.

After a minute, Fang got on one knee. Great what did he think of this time...

"Max, I need you" He said. He took my hand and moved it to his lips. He gave it a gentle kiss and held it in between his palms.

"Sweet, ... I'll give you that" I laughed.

Zane POV

I climbed up the mountain until the bird kids were out of sight. I scanned the area, making sure the coast was clear at all four corners. Then I jumped out towards the sky and took off. Eventually I'll show them this trick. After all, seeing someone fly using their energy instead of wings, you tend to be discouraged.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. I spun around only to see mountains surrounding me.

"What in the name of Horus is that!?" I growled. The voice started to come from all directions. Irritatedly, I made sure there wasn't anything invisible next to me by kicking the air.

"ZANE" I heard. Oh wait it's him!

"Kassidin?" I asked.

"No f*cking Horus! Of course its me!" He yelled angrily.

"What's up? Shouldn't you be roaming free with other dead spirits?" I asked curiously.

"Zane make sure you train those bird kids. You know what _they're _trying to do. The Harpies are checking up on their claimed territory." Kassidin sighed.

"I already knew that why do you think I came to Earth." I frowned.

"I thought you were running from you know who..." Kassidin laughed.

"First off, he's a Harpie that thinks he's stronger than me, so you could forget him. Anybody else that what's to join the chase Zane train is free to.".I flew back down to the ground. "I should get going. I need to hunt for food.".

"Avenge our race big brother. I'll be cheering from the spirit realm. It's too bad I never exploited my power like you did..." Kassidins voice lowered.

"Not many of us did, if we did then I wouldn't be the last one alive. I'll speak to you soon, until next time.". I threw aside my thoughts.

There was no time to think about everyone I had left behind. Them dying is no reason for my weakness. They had the potential to strengthen themselves and they chose to die along with their home planet. I have a job to do. Spirits from the spirit realm should not be speaking. I'm surprised my race even attained such a privilege. After all the spirit realm is the opposite of the known universe, reserved for the sons of God. It so peculiar and unreal... But then again, when we think of what the Dialee says it all makes sense.

I ran through the land, in search of any food sources. Come to think of it, humans have their own Dialee. They have books like the bible. I guess the Dialee and holy books of Earth are really similar when comparing my race with the human race.

I came across a group of pigs in the middle of nowhere. Without thinking, I stuck out my finger and started to kill each pig. ZAP ZAP ZAP...

I landed and started to peel the skin off with my bare hands. Eating raw pork was no problem. My body needed an extremely large amount of fuel, so eating in front of Max and Fang would definitely give away the fact that I'm not truly human.

As I ate, I thought about my younger brother Kassidin and all my people, who are stuck in the spirit realm. My home planet was destroyed by Harpies ages ago. Though my people were strong, they didn't see it coming, and didn't train enough to reach into their true potential. Now here I am on Earth, with amazing energy flowing all over my body. I told the bird kids I wasn't that strong, but the truth is I'm better than they could ever imagine. Now the threat has finally reached their planet, and I'm the only one that could prepare them to fight. Not even all the nuclear weapons on this planet combined could eliminate a Harpie raid. Sure maybe they could blow up planet Earth, but honestly If I wanted to I could blow up a planet with my finger tip, hence why it was possible for Harpies to kill off my race while being caught off guard.

The past is the past. Its showtime. I'll be their mentor.


End file.
